


Love That Hurts

by LilithLucian



Series: The Black Phoenix [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithLucian/pseuds/LilithLucian
Summary: Smut. Dumbledore has fallen in love with another... Another who fraternises with the enemy. A oneshot from The Black Phoenix (Something To Fight For).
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Original Character(s), Gellert Grindelwald/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Black Phoenix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667266
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Love That Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot smut scene based off of my The Black Phoenix. This will not take place in the original fic but I wrote it for a rough sex challenge so please enjoy!

****

Roman panted and let out a pleasured and pained whine as Dumbledore pressed his head into the desk, the hardwood cutting into his cheek. Roman's pants were already around his ankles, his shirt long torn from his chest and ripped from his shoulders. The sound of the buckle of Dumbledore's belt coming undone was music to his ears and he reached back, pawing at Dumbledore's underwear in desperation, the desperation for Dumbledore and the need to have the man's cock inside him that instant. He had never been so hard in his life.

Dumbeldore spread Roman's legs further with his free hand and he got his wish not a second too late, feeling Dumbeldore's cock thrust into him to the hilt and a sharp cry left his lips as pain and pleasure rocked through his core. He let out a shuddering breath, the pressure of Dumbledore's hand threaded into his hair and pressed against his head never leaving, every sensation merging together to make him lose his will to fight, he pushed his hips back as Dumbledore withdrew, his body not wanting that length to leave him. Another thrust rocked him against the desk, and another explosion of pure pleasure raced through his entire being, leaving the blond breathless and yearning for more.

"Albus-" Roman began but Dumbledore moved his hand and wrapped it around Roman's mouth. He bit into that hand but it stayed, silencing all words, all sentiment that he felt like divulging right then that could ruin the moment. Dumbledore's second hand moved to Roman's shoulder for extra leverage as the man's thrusts jolted and increased into a pace that he could only describe as violent. For a moment, he could feel that Dumbledore hated him as much as he loved him, even so, Roman met those vengeful thrusts with his own hips, bruising perfect, pale skin. Black and blue would be the colours he'd wear the next few days, blue like his eyes, black like the pain that had become their love.

Roman moved his hands to Dumbledore's and wrapped around the man's wrists, not in protest but in need of a way to get closer to the older man, to melt through and to touch whatever bit of skin he could while Dumbledore fucked him. The tiny bit of intimate contact seemed to only serve to further enrage his lover and he had to steel himself for the pain that burst forth. His nails dug into Dumbledore's skin as Roman ripped that hand from his mouth.

"Albus stop, you're hurting me-" His words were ignored and Roman pushed against the hands holding him down, lifting himself so that he was standing. Dumbledore had stopped but he remained buried to the hilt inside him.

Roman leaned his head on Dumbledore's shoulder and reached up to place a hand behind his lover's neck. Their eyes met and he felt Dumbledore release a shuddering breath, then he heard the man sob, and felt the pressure of Dumbledore's pain descend on the room like torrential rain.

"I'm so, so sorry," Roman whispered and Dumbledore tightened his arms around his waist. Roman took a deep breath and turned so that they were face to face, chest to chest, hip to hip. Roman cupped Dumbledore's jaw, their eyes met and he wiped a tear from the older wizard's cheek with his thumb.

"So, so sorry," Roman let their lips meet in a gentle and tentative caress. The blond wizard shifted so that he was seated on the desk and this time it was his back that was pressed against the hard wood as he drew Dumbledore down with him and wrapped his legs around Dumbledore's hips. A moment later the man was back inside him and he was swept back up in the pleasure that only Dumbledore could give him. Grindelwald had given him the same, pressed into him so sweetly that it had left Roman without word or thought but Dumbledore was the one who was meant to be inside him, that was meant to love him and the blond felt the 'rightness' of this moment begin to intoxicate him once more.

Roman thought that Dumbledore's hand moving up his body would lead to gentle caresses but he was wrong, instead, those fingers circled his throat and Roman had to thank Merlin for the oncoming assault of his senses and his body. There was nothing left for him to do but wrap his arms around Dumbledore's shoulders and hang on for the rest of the ride, his apology doing very little to quell the greatest wizard that ever lived.

A crescendo of gasps and moans built with the pleasure that curled tighter and tighter in Roman's belly but it only broke when he felt Dumbledore release inside him, the blond knowing that his lover was satiated and thus allowing himself to reach the same end.


End file.
